


Anniversary

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh yeah,” Tony said in a lecherous tone. “He'll be 'up' all evening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



 

When Tim arrived at his desk in the morning, he was greeted by a black envelope bearing his name in gold letters. From the lower right corner, a printed skull grinned at him. Tim grinned back. He put the letter inside his coat pocket. Before he could read it, he had to make a delivery of his own.

The lab was dark. Abby had worked late and wouldn't be in for another few hours, which made for the perfect opportunity to deposit his own little “surprise” letter. He rested it against Bert, who was watching over Abby's office in her absence. The stuffed hippo farted encouragement when Tim patted it.

That afternoon, Abby texted him the details. All day long, Tim had sent her messages that ranged from flirty to downright desperate, and he was beyond ready. He jumped up, almost knocking over his coffee cup, and headed for the elevator fast enough to nearly trip over his own feet.

Frowning, Ziva followed him with her eyes before fixing her gaze on Tony. “What was that?”

“McBolt of Lightning?”

“Yes. I cannot recall him ever being so . . . I don't even know what. Is he up to something?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said in a lecherous tone. “He'll be 'up' all evening.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Anniversary.”

“Whose?” Ziva gave Tony a very confused look that made him laugh.

“His and Abby's,” he said when he had caught his breath. “They have this anniversary kink thing going on. Not that I officially know about that.”

“But . . . they are not even dating. Or are they?”

“Negative,” Gibbs cut in as he passed his agents. “As every person in their right mind does, they celebrate the anniversary of their break-up. And, DiNozzo?”

“Boss?”

“Don't read McGee's mail.”

“But Boss, he left it—”

“I don't care if he staples it to your forehead.”

“Yes, B—wait. How come you know?”

“It's my job to know everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: unconventional celebrations.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
